Computerized conferencing over a network is becoming a common place means for disseminating and explaining information. Such network conferencing saves travel time, fuel and therefore is more economical. The market for network conferencing has spread from corporate entities using internal networks to the public commercial realm and is used in services such as the GoToMeeting® network conferencing service.
Unfortunately, network meetings can, at times, suffer from quality assurance deficiencies. It is not uncommon for a meeting presenter to have to interrupt his presentation to confirm that the receiving party is seeing image display that was intended. Conversely, the receiving party may interrupt the presentation to point out that the presentation quality is poor, distorted or that the wrong video frame is being presented. Such situations are at least embarrassing and may result in a misunderstanding. In the art, the sending party has no way of determining that a problem exists on the receiving display device. As such, it is desirable to have a means to automatically and discretely monitor a remote rendering of an image file.